Your not the only one
by markgeromeglenn.bagaporo
Summary: Finn and Jake one day explores a dungeon in the Mushroom War ruins, but they meet someone quite uncalled for. . .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time or the characters except the ones I make up. All rights belong to Pelton Ward (sorry if I miss spell your name)

My first ever fanfic so review if you want I guess...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how far is this dungeon again?" a yellow dog asked a blond boy holding up a map

"It's underground at the ruins of the Mushroom War I think." The boy said. "So after this wanna

get some Bacon Pancakes Finn?" the yellow dog asked."Duh of course Jake Bacon Pancakes is

like eating the best things at once." Finn replied. The two then noticed the plants dying which

was a sign they were getting close."There it is!" Finn said pointing at the entrance. Both then

entered the dungeon not knowing something awaits them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is my first chapter I'll make a new one later since I don't have time.


	2. The Siblings

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or its characters except the one I make up.

All rights belong to Pendelton Ward (got your name right)

Sorry that the last chapter was so short but I'll make them longer this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finn I don't think this is a dungeon man." Jake said in disappointment."What do you mean

Jake I mean there's loot here and there." Finn said pointing at the boxes"Nah man there's no

bad guys and those boxes have no weapons inside, I think it's a house." Jake said.

What they didn't notice was 2 other people were watching from another room."So do we

attack?" one of the voices said"Yes we have to attack them, they might be mutants."

the other voice said. They both opened the door and jumped at Finn and Jake pinning them

down to the ground. Finn examined the two people who pinned them down one looked like

a boy that was older than him, had red hair, and red eyes that looked like a lightning bolt, the

other one seemed to be a girl with yellow hair,looked to be as old as Finn, and eyes also like

a lightning bolt but the color was yellow."Hey let us go"Finn demanded"Why should we? you

tried to rob our house"the boy asked"What are you talking about we thought this was a

dungeon." Finn said. The boy and the girl looked at each other and nodded. They then let

them both go and asked"How did you find this place then?" Finn then gave them a map as he

asked" Who are you people?" "I'm Soal and this is Sasha, my little sister, now who are you?"

"I'm Finn and this is my brother Jake." Soal and Sasha looked at Jake and laughed, making

Jake scream"It's Not Funny!" Soal as Sasha then stopped and asked"Finn how is he talking?"

"What you don't know every thing can talk even candy." Finn explained.

3 Hours Later Of Explaining

"So do you guys wanna move in to our treefort?" Finn asked"Sure why not it beats being down

here." Soal answered. Soal and his sister packed up for their new home in a tree" So Finn how

is it like up there I mean besides the Mutants and all? Sasha asked"Well in our treefort we can

see the Candy Kingdom,Ice Mountains, and the forest."Finn explained. After they finished

packing they then see Jake stretch in to a giant bus making soal question"How can he stretch?"

"Well that's his power he is a magical stretchy dog." Finn said. They then entered Jake as a bus

and he started to go to the treefort. Soal was already asleep and Finn was next to Sasha

talking about random things making Jake know they have a crush on each other."So why do

you wear that hat?" Sasha asked looking at his white bear hat."Well because I think it's

awesome."Finn said"Can you take it off?" Sasha asked" Sure why not." Finn said revealing his

golden hair it reached his neck. Sasha in the sight of the hair just made her stare at Finn's hair

for minutes until Finn put back his hat which made Sasha get pulled back into reality."So how

old are you Sasha?" Finn said to stop the awkward moment to continue."Well I'm 16."Sasha

answered"I'm 17."Finn said" Well I better go to another seat my brother is a little over

protective and you know." she then move to another seat waiting for their next destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it chapter 2 and I might make another one tommorow since I have a 2 week

school vacation and during that I'll make it daily.

Spoiler: Soal and Sasha have lightning powers.


	3. Normal Afternoon or is it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or the characters except the one I make up. All

rights belong to Pendelton Ward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was afternnon Soal and Sasha already finished packing into the one room Finn and Jake

never used. Soal was exploring, Jake was making lunch, and Finn and Sasha were playing

Beemo."Wow your good at this Sasha."Finn complimented"Well I do this at my spare time

which was most of the time." Sasha said."so I've always had this question I wanted to ask

Sasha." Finn said"What is it about?"Sasha asked"Are you guys human?"Finn asked"Yeah I

think we're the last ones left."Sasha said not noticing Finn was human."Well about that I'm

human."Finn said awkwardly."Finn lunch is ready!" Jake shouted from the kitchen."Coming!"

Finn shouted back. At that same moment Soal came in from the door"Ok i've checked the

premises the'es no mutants."Soal announced"Duh of course there's not were not in the

Mushroom War ruins."Jake pointed out"Well lets just eat I'm starving."Finn said.

As the group feasted on Jake's meal little did they know a certain someone has been

watching, jealousy overflowing in her veins"I'll get you back Finn." she then took off like she

was never there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 done

Who do you think is jelly and wants Finn back (though is kinda clear who it is)

If you thought Fionna was the one being found sorry but I wanted to be original.


	4. The Secret

Disclaimer:I do not own Adventure Time or it's characters except the ones I make up.

All rights belong to Pendelton Ward.

Please review some ideas because I'm really not good at this yet.(I try)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Finn can you keep a secret?"Sasha asked hoping to share something with Finn

"Yeah why?"Finn replied"Well me and my brother we have...how do I put this lightly...we

have powers."Sasha said though Finn didn't look that surprized."What kind Sasha?"Finn

asked still somehow in the same tone."We have lightning powers mine is yellow and my

brother's is red."Sasha answered."Wow you know I always wanted powers myself."Finn said

While they were resuming their conversation, a fireball sprung out hitting Sasha in the back

of the head knocking her out Finn he already knew the culprit."FP what are you

doing here?"Finn asked but saw FP(Flame Princess)already launching more fireballs at Sasha

making Finn Block her with his own body."Why are you doing this FP?"Finn asked"Because

your mine!"she yelled throwing more then came in because of all the noise

only to see Finn getting hit with fireballs and Sasha knocked out with scorch marks on the

back of her then used this lightning powers to make a thunder bolt hit FP directly

making her retreat."Soal we need to get her to the hospital her brain might be fried."Finn

said."Ok I'll get her there faster stay here."Soal then picked up Sasha and went to the nearest

hospital as fast as lightning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 done

I'm planning to make a new fanfic after chapter 10 Review what you think.


	5. The hospital

Disclaimer:I do not own Adventure Time and it's characters except the ones I make up.

All rights belong to Pendelton Ward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad nurse Poundcake."Doctor Princess said while checking the scorch mark on the back

of Sasha's head."How is it bad doctor."the nurse replied"The back part of the brain is damaged

if we don't fix it she might lose it."Doctor Princess explained.

Outside the operation room Finn,Jake,and Soal are waiting for the results."Finn who did this

to her?"Soal asked in rage"It was Flame Princess, she shot a fireball at her head."Finn answered

Upon hearing that Soal's body started to course with electricity."Who ever that is she will die

a horrible death."Soal muttered to Princess then came out of the operation

room"We have good news."she announced"How is my sister?"Soal asked"She is going to be just

fine,but she needs to rest here for at least a week."Doctor Princess said."Well that's good I

do need to tell her something."Finn said"What?"Soal asked with a hint of knowing what it might

be"Umm...nothing..he he."Finn answered luckily avoiding Soal's wrath"Lets go home guys I

wanna try this new recipe Lady taught me."Jake said trying to change the and

Soal nodded as they left the hospital to go back to the treefort.

15 Minutes Later In The Treefort

"What is this stuff Jake?"Finn questioned in curiosity"It's ramen man it's good."Jake replied

slurping some strands of the noodles."Well you guys should eat up because I might eat it all."

Jake said slurping another noodle."Where is the Fire Princess?"Soal asked"Well she could be in

the Fire Kingdom."Finn answered. Soal then disappeared leaving a faint trail of red as he headed

to the location of his new enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 done

Yes Soal miiiiiiiiight go and try to kill FP but hey it's her fault.(though I write what happens LOL)

Seriously though he might.


	6. Torture

Disclaimer:I do not own Adventure Time or it's characters except the ones I make up.

All rights belong to Pendelton Ward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wakey wakey FP we have a long day ahead."Soal said throwing a bucket of water at her face

causing her to scream in pain."Who are you, and why am I here?"FP questioned trying to

escape."Oh please don't try that, I made a potion that doesn't allow you to dematerialize and

escape."Soal explained as he saw FP trying. Soal then started torture by slowly dropping drops

of water over her head."So why did you do it?"Soal asked while dropping more water."What

are you talking about?"FP asked not realizing he meant his sister."You know why you almost

killed my sister you little b*tch."Soal answered resuming the torture process."

Meanwhile in the Candy Kingdom hospital

"Are you sure your ok Sasha?"Finn asked helping her to her feet."I'm good Finn,cmon lets go

home I wanna play more video games with."Sasha two then started to head

home not knowing Sasha's brother was torturing Finn's ex-girlfriend down in the basement.

"So Sasha can you keep a secret?"Finn said blushing at the thought of his question"What is it

Finn?"Sasha said noticing him blushing"Well I've really liked you since we meet at your house."

Finn said blushing even harder."Well I did too you know."Sasha said hugging Finn"And your

secret's safe with me."Sasha added making them both blush"I wonder what's new in the

house?"Finn thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 6(I think) done

I feel like shipping them but meh you guys could do it.


	7. Their Parents

Disclaimer:I do not Adventure Time or it's characters except the ones I make up. All rights

belong to Pendelton Ward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell Soal."Sasha yelled at Soal seeing him doing his torture process."She tried to

kill you Sasha."Soal said putting down the water bucket."But I din't die did I?"Sasha said

releasing FP from her restraints"Even after I tried to kill you,you show forgiveness,thank

you."FP said to Sasha,still releasing her."Well mom always taught me good things when she

was...alive."Sasha said then Finn asked in curiosity"Who was she?""Well her name was

Fionna and Marshall was my dad."Sasha anwered"I thought we said we agreed to not bring

that up."Soal interrupted"Ok go home now FP."Sasha said immediatly FP ran to the door and

left."Do you guys wanna order pizza?"Finn asked"We'll have ham with bacon."Soal and Sasha

said in unison. Finn then got the phone and called."Hello this is Papa Zuni's how may I

cheezify you?"a voice said in a monotone voice"I would like half bacon with ham and half egg

with cabbage pizza."Finn ordered"Anything else sir?"the voice said"I would like it large,thick

crust,and 4 of your best drinks."Finn said"Your order will be delivered in less than 15

minutes,if not it's free,enjoy the rest of your day."the voice said then ending the call.

"So when's Jake coming back?"Sasha asked Finn"Tommorow I think."Finn replied

"I'm bored wanna do something."Sasha said in a bored manner"Lets watch this."Finn said

holding out a tape box with the title*Heat Signiture the rise of the heat*

"Ok it does look nice."Sasha said, Finn then put the box into Bmo and sat back with Sasha as

the movie started."Hello Zuni's pizza."someone said through the door"Coming."Finn said

running to the door and opened it. Behind the door was a man made out of food holding a

pizza box."Here's your order sir."the man said"Oh thanks."Finn replied as he took the box and

closed the door."Pizza's here."Finn said as he put the box next to Bmo in the table."Wow

now that's a pizza."Sasha said as she took a slice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 done

Review what you think

I love pizza IRL

Give ideas if you want.


	8. Nightmare

Disclaimer:I do not own Adventure Time or it;s characters except the ones I make up.

All rights belong Pendelton Ward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shasha get out of here."Soal told her pushing her out the door"But I can help Soal."Shasha

insisted."No your just 10 and you can't control your powers well, just be safe."Soal said

pushing her out the door again."Heeeeeeeelllllllllllllppppppp!"a voice yelled'Don't worry

mom I got this."Soal said rushing to the location of their parents"Your too late I'm afraid

boy."a man said throwing needles at Soal pinning him to the wall"Now let's

continue shall we."the man said, it then threw needles at the mother and father and

proceded to cut out the father's intestines,causing him to scream in agonizing pain. The

revolting sight made the mother vomit then blood joined the vomit as soon as the man

stabbed her in the head cracking her skull and slicing the brain. Soal seemed to be very

traumatized at the sight of his own parents killed right before him."Why did you do this you

monster."Soal said still stuck to the wall,but the man had already left by jumping out the

window. Soal managed to get himself free and just dropped to his knees with tears coming

from his eyes."I swear on your graves I shall avenge you both."Soal said just leaving the

building with the feeling of pure terror in his eyes."Soal what happened in there."Sasha said

noticing his expression."The..their..dead."Soal said making Sasha cry"No no it can't be your

lying."Sasha said"I'm sorry Sasha I'm so sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soal woke up and made a long gasp that awakened her sister in the other bed next to him

"Is everything alright Soal?"Sasha asked with a sleepy tone"No it's nothing,just go back to

sleep."Soal said yawning then going back to sleep once more.

Next day

"You think she'll like it Jake?"Finn asked holding out a necklace"Yeah also don't panic too

much when you try to ask her ok."Jake said with a smirk"But what if she says no?"Finn asked

"Dude you guys know each other for months now and you guys really like each other."Jake

pointed out."Well I hope so."Finn said putting the necklace back in it's case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 done

Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday I was a little sick.


	9. Sweet love,Painful mercy

I can't believe this is my first story and alot of people are viewing thx guys.

I'm also sorry I had to describe how Fionna and Marshall dies(Soal and Sasha's parents)

I felt really bad about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok picnic,check and gift,check."Finn said as he picked up a basket,put a small case on his

pocket,and texted on the phone.

From:Finn

Send to:Sasha

Hey Sasha wanna meet at the treefort roof at sunset,I have a surprise.

"Ok all I have to do is set up."Finn said,he then started to lay down a picnic blanket and put the

basket on the left middle corner and waited.

5 minutes later

"So what did you want Finn?"Sasha said sitting down on the picnic blanket. Finn then opened

the case and inside was a necklace it was silver chains with two little objects, one was a

lightning bolt that was emiting an electric charge and a little golden sword that appeared to be

emmiting a faint light."Will you be m..my girlfriend."Finn said looking right at Sasha's eyes

"Oh yes Finn!"Sasha exlaimed hugging him, making him drop the case as he hugged back.

"So do you wanna eat?"Finn asked, to break the hug"I could eat."Sasha said as she made the

necklace wrapped around her neck."So do you like the necklace."Finn said while making two

sandwhiches"It's cute"Sasha said with a shrug as she examined the figures on her

necklace"Come on here's a sandwhich."Finn said offering a sandwhich to Sasha,which she glady accepted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you."Soal asked the figure in the shadows"I'm Marceline but I think you should try to

run."Marceline mocked"Not without a fight." Soal said,he then made rapid handsigns which

then summoned a big sword,the blade seemed to be made out of electricity and although it was

big it looked to be very light."Oh so you wanna play."Marceline said as she turned into her giant

bat/demon thing form."Bring it"Soal said as he brought the first strike shooting red lightning at

his opponnent. Marceline got hit with it right in the face making her scream because of the

electricity burning her face. Soal knew that dodging a lightning bolt was almost impossible and

since it was his main power he would easily overwhelm his opponents. Marceline noticed that

since lightning was very fast she turned into a bat hoping it would be hard for him to hit her

again. Soal was gninning at her very tactic as he disappeared into lightning,went behind her, and

struck her with his sword which made her shoot into the wall as she screamed again with pain

as the red colored electricity was frying her from the inside out."Stange why won't you die."Soal

asked"I'm a vampire which makes me immortal."Marceline said still in just standing

just made a grin and was searching through his bag"I'd like to test that theory."Soal said as he

took out a wooden stake and holy water."Ho...how do you know?"Marceline asked in fear as

she saw the two items in Soal's hand"A religion can be really useful."Soal stated as he charged

right at her,making her run for her life once in her immortal life."Oh no you don't."Soal said as

he ran at her lightning speed(literally) and tackled her to the ground"Just get it over

with."Marceline said,admitting defeat."How about this,you run."Soal said as he launched

Marceline over 50 feet in the air,with the help of his powers. For Marceline this was pure

torture with the sun burning her,the electricity frying her from the inside,and the fear of death

for once in her life."I should check on my sister I got nothing else to do anyway."Soal said to

himself as he went back to the treefort with the use of his powers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9 done

2 events 1 story what do you think

Give ideas if you want I kinda have more things planned.


	10. Awkward Sleepover

Disclaimer:I do not own adventure time or its characters except the ones I make up.

All the rights belong to Pendelton Ward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell Sasha."Soal said"Dammit Soal just let me do this."Sasha said

"Your to young to date Sasha."Soal said"Says who Soal,just let me be happy for once in my

life."Sasha said"Fine but if this bites you in the ass don't come to me for help."Soal said as he

left the room. Sasha also did the same but headed to the living room where Finn was.

"How'd it go?"Finn asked"Well he did agree at least."Sasha said as she sat next to him.

"So do you wanna do something?"Finn asked"It's getting late how about we just sleep

together."Sasha suggested"Where are we gonna sleep?"Finn asked blushing a bit

"How about your room it looks nice."Sasha said grabbing Finn's arm and dragging him to his

room. Finn was very confused why she wanted to sleep with him(not the way you think)but

didn't mind."Umm Sasha."Finn said awkwardly"Yeah."Sasha said"Why do you wanna sleep

with me?"Finn asked(This sounds so wrong seriously)"Well why not I mean we're bf and gf."

Sasha said hugging Finn"You got a point."Finn said as the awkward atmosphere started to

fade."Well good night."Sasha said as she gave Finn a brief hug and closed her eyes."Good

night."Finn said as he put a blanket on Sasha's sleeping body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10 done

Sorry this was short but I got busy again.


	11. My friend, her enemy

Disclaimer:I do not own Adventure Time or it's character except the ones the make up.

So sorry about my grammer if it's killing you but I try, and English one of my four languages so

I'll try to make it less painful.(Hopefully)

Also I'm sorry I couldn't update for 3 days I prepared for my brothers birthday

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finn you got mail."a small rectangular robot said delivering a paper note to Finn.

Dear, Finn The Human

Your services has been required due to issues concering the kingdom.

Please make haste to the castle grounds.

Yours truly, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum

"I gotta go Sasha, PB needs me."Finn said rising from the couch"Wait can I come?"Sasha asked

also rising from the couch"Well come on then."Finn said running out the door with Sasha

right behind him.

15 Minutes Later

"So what do you need princess?"Finn questioned the candy princess"Finn I need you to kill

this guy who almost killed Marceline with lightning powers."PB stated holding out a picture

that showed Soal's face. Sasha then entered the room panting from exhaustion"I found

you,geez this place is huge."Sasha said while still panting"Finn who is this?"PB said giving a

glare a Sasha."This is Sasha, my girlfriend."Finn said,which made PB feel a sting of

jealousy."Wait this is my brother."Sasha said taking the photo and examining it.

"And your brother has been the reason for attempting to murder Marceline the Vampire

Queen."PB said taking back the picture"Sorry PB but I can't kill him he's a fellow human like

Sasha."Finn said pointing a finger at Sasha"Well I did notice that."PB said with no surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is he."Soal asked shaking an injured goblin"Ha ha ha,my lips are sealed,you can't

make me."the goblin answered spitting out some blood from his mouth."Let's see about

that."Soal said tying the goblin and taking it to the direction of the Mushroom War Ruins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finn if you don't help me deal with this menace, I will have to arrest you and Sasha."PB

threatened"How about I'll melt every single one of your candy people if you do either."

Sasha said making lightning radiate from her hands."You sure about that?"PB said aiming

a candy gun at Sasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11 done


	12. The grim future

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or its characters except the I make up.

All rights belong to Pendelton Ward.

Sorry I didn't update for a long time, I didn't have problems with school or anything but I got a

really bad writer block.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The key to finding him is to make a kingdom and claiming yourself prince." an elderly man

said to Soal"But how does that help me?"asked Soal"Well the man always targets a prince

for reasons unknown but I think you know what to do now." the elderly man explained.

Soal then stood up and was instantly gone leaving a faint trail of red, leading to a place that

will soon be the new land for a kingdom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think candy can hurt me." Sasha said as her body started to course with electricity.

PB fired the gun, shooting out a shining net, capturing Sasha and for some reason made her

scream in pain." it burns!"Sasha yelled trying to free herself

"It shoots that by the way not candy."PB said reloading the gun. Finn then ran to

Sasha's side, helping her out of the net."Why are you doing this PB?"Finn asked still trying to

free Sasha"Her brother is a threat to my people and I do not want to stop him before it's too

late."PB said as she fired the gun at Finn, who also got trapped in the net, but it didn't cause

him pain like to Sasha, but instead there were rocks inside instantly knocking him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was pitch black and instantly Finn say something unfold.

It was raining and everyone Finn knew was there sitting in chairs, it looked to be a funeral.

Sasha and Soal seemed to be very different, they both wore clothing/armor that that was

lighting up in the same color as their electricity, and they're clothing/armor had many simbols

that looked like lightning. Everyone else was wearing black clothing and there was a human

boy standing on four legs, the boy was acting the way a dog would. "We are all here today to

say our final goodbyes to one of most amazing heroes in existance, Finn the Human."PB said

into a microphone. PB went to the wooden case in front of everyone and opened the case,

revealing Finn's dead body, the skin was very pale, it had wounds mostly from what it looked

like sharp weapons, and the disturbing feature was that his right leg seemed to have been

pulled off with tremendous force. Everything around Finn then froze and the cosmic owl

appeared."This is your future Finn, the grim future ahead."the owl said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes this is the grim future for Finn or is it?

I'm running out of ideas so pls give me some if you want.

Sorry again for not updating for a long time but I hope you forgive me.


End file.
